The present invention relates to vehicles having enclosed air cooled engines and more particularly relates means for aiding in the cooling of an enclosed engine.
In order to comply with governmental noise regulations, it has become necessary for designers of recreational and lawn and garden equipment to construct them such that their engines and mufflers are placed in noise dampening enclosures. Since the engine of a vehicle generates heat and transfers it on to the muffler, the enclosing of these components makes it necessary that steps be taken to insure that overheating of the tractor engine does not take place.